Xie Jin
Xie Jin''' is the main protagonist of novel "Number One Dungeon Supplier" (NODS)'' Xie Jin's one and only dream was to be a dungeon supplier and when his only relative passed away, the relative's inheritance gave him a plot of land and surprisingly, a 'System' Module which the relative had previously used. With the help of the system, Xie Jin decided to pursue his dream of becoming the number one dungeon supplier. '''''Personality Progression Cultivation Dungeon Supplier Possession Monsters ''- Eight Legged Mountain Boar (Ch-5)'' * Description -''' The Eight Legged Mountain Boar is a variant species of the Six Legged Mountain Boars that lived in the ancient Greater Sunda Islands in South East Asia. Fully grown boars are usually solitary in nature making them extremely aggressive in their territory. When near death, it has the capability to shed its body to walk on two legs and its final form looked like a humanoid with a pig head. It will use its tusks like a sabre weapon upon its shedding of skin. The tusks it grows have a high medicinal value capable of prolonging life.'' * Grade -' Grade 1 Boss Monster.'' * ''Grade 1 Difficulty -''' * * * *'' Grade 2 Monster '''Name: Wyrm Ant (Fire)/(Ice) (Ch-31)' * Description: Ants contacted and drank the blood of an accursed wyrm, causing them to slowly evolve and grow the characteristics of a wyrm. In summary, it has big jaws on its mouth and spews fire from it, how much cooler can it get? I am just lazy to write the ice wyrm entry. The white ants blow ice. There you go. * Grade Difficulty: * * * '''Grade 2 Monster' '''Name: Lady Snake and her Great White Snake (Ch-31)' * Description: The girl was born and abandoned by her parents. A black boa swallowed her whole when she was a baby but the Great White Snake came for no reason and rescued her. However, her legs were eaten due to the attack of the black boa so she always depended on the Great White Snake to move her around. Why am I writing a description that you will probably not care about? NEXT. * Grade Difficulty: * * * * '''Skills & Technique Cultivation Technique * Nineteen Lazy Astral Pandas Technique (Ch-5) Missions Mission 1: Capture a goblin (Ch-3) * Description - Many viewed goblins as mundane monsters that are not worth fighting. They did not realise how goblins can be as intelligent as a normal human being and they gain experience fighting against them. Capture a goblin and through training, the goblin will be a menace to even high cultivators in time to come. You are allowed to use one Bellator.'' * ''Optional objectives -''' Catch a variety of goblin classes (at least three different classes).'' * Rewards -' A Grade 1 Boss monster for your 1st instance.'' ''Mission 2: Get your store up and running (Ch-5) * ''Description - ''Take a look at your plot of land. With the aid of the system, get your permit, call the construction workers in and redesign via the limits of the system. * Optional Objective -''' Get a Panda standee suitable for your shop without the aid of the system. * 'Rewards -' Custom-made Dimension Space Portal Machine. '''Mission: Capture Lady Snake and her two servants (Ch-22) * Secondary Objective: Use your only panda move to defeat them * Rewards: Treant Grade 2 Boss Monster Mission: Earn a total of 10,000 Yuan (Ch-22) * Rewards: Level 1 Dungeon Supplier * Mission completion: In progress Mission: Travel to Shenzhen Provincial Zoo and take a selfie picture with the baby panda. * Reward: All coupon booklet related expenses fully paid by the System.